


Treasured Memories

by Charity_Angel



Series: Avengers: Secrets Abound [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, soft Nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: In which Nat dreams





	Treasured Memories

The world knew most of Nat’s secrets, which was a bit of a technical failing in a spy but looked good for an Avenger. But she still had something she kept close, something not even Clint knew.

Sometimes, when she was lucky enough not to have nightmares about the things she had done (or watching Tony falling from a wormhole in a dead suit and hitting the ground, or Cap failing to shield them all from a bomb), sometimes she saw her parents. Sometimes she felt their love for her, and remembered the sweet lullaby her mother used to sing.


End file.
